Beginning of the Steam Engine Research
|details = We've got a request in from the supervisor of a casting workshop in Manchester. The request is for the investigation of the research case for the world's oldest steam engine. Anyway, you should probably go talk with the client first. |step1 = /Beginning of Growth/Manchester/Casting Workshop Supervisor in Factory/ Steam engines have made remarkable progress in the recent decades. Even now, it continues to change, and the city of Manchester continues to grow while adopting to such advanced technology. As such, I was a little concerned about the origin of such growth... |step2 = /Things to Know as a Supervisor/Manchester/Casting Workshop Supervisor/ I find it a little embarrassing to act as a supervisor of a steam engine without knowing the history behind it. As I can research this topic in places like Oxford and London by myself, would you mind travelling to cities with a lot of history that are located farther away such as Lisbon to investigate this matter for me? |step3 = /Scholar's Advice/Lisbon/Scholar/ Hmm... the oldest records of steam engine research? Although it is being put into practical use recently, alot of the research in the past was nothing more than non-scientific blabbering. As such, it is a little difficult for me to organize all the information for you... Oh, actually... |step4 = /Inventor of Ancient Alexandria/Lisbon/Scholar/ In ancient Alexandria, there was a man named Heron. He was apparently an excellent inventor, and I heard that there were even records left about automation mechanisms. Perhaps the town which had inventors like Heron might have conducted some research in regards to the steam engine. Maybe you should go to Alexandria and look into this matter? |step5 = /Heron's Inventions/Alexandria/Scholar/ If you're talking about a man named Heron from ancient Alexandria, there was records of him inventing an automatic machine that dispenses holy water. Although he was an innovative inventor, I'm not sure whether or not he contributed to the research of the steam engine... But I do kind of recall that there was some sort of record in regards to this... |step6 = /Steam Engine for Another Time/Alexandria/Scholar/ I'm sorry, but I will find the records another time. As an apology, I'll try and reproduce the steam engine. I got interested in its origin after recently seeing the development of the steam engine. For now, please look at the books about Heron's other inventions. I think it will be good for future reference. |stepfinal = Invention Record/Alexandria/Archives/ Exploring the origin of the research of the steam engine has led you to the records left by Heron in Alexandria. More investigation is needed in regards to the research of the steam engine. For now, read the books about Heron's inventions and write a report to the client. The book should be placed somewhere nearby. |discoXP = 1000 |cardXP = 500 |reportXP = 230 |reportfame = 135 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |subQ1 = quest/Oldest Steam Engine/Search/10/Appraisal/12/Arabic/1/Sphere of Aeolus |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Alexandria |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}